


The Authors Note To End All Authors Notes

by Mighty_Penguin_96



Series: Finding Our Way [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Author's Note, have fun, pre-fic - Freeform, preface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mighty_Penguin_96/pseuds/Mighty_Penguin_96
Series: Finding Our Way [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679221
Kudos: 2





	The Authors Note To End All Authors Notes

Holy hell if people are reading this

Yikes?

I'm a mess

Hi my tumblr is @rainisgay

these fics might be hard to put together because a lot of it happens all at the same time

and i have no idea how to format flashbacks but like ill figure it out itll be fine

please do not hesitate to give me feedback on what i can do to make it easier to understand what the fuck is happening bc i don't even understand yet but thats also fine

I will post a character sheet and put artwork into the character sheet to make it easier to visualize the characters the way I do

That might take a while

But it'll be fine

right

anyways

welcome to hell

send me stuff on tumblr, Yes I Am Open to People Running Wild with This But I Doubt That Will Happen

Prepare for Death

Thank you for your time


End file.
